


Lorn

by rey_exe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Repression, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Touch Aversion, Vaginal Fingering, awkward hand holding, more angst then i had anticipated actually, they're both walking disasters but what else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_exe/pseuds/rey_exe
Summary: Kylo’s finally Getting Out of This Town™ and says goodbye to his not-girlfriend in the only way he knows how.





	Lorn

**Author's Note:**

> Title cred goes to Lorn. Acid Rain inspired 80% of this un-beta'd mess and 10/10 would give it a listen tbh.

Rey was sprawled gracelessly across her mattress; mouth gaping, one socked foot dangling over the side, and one arm slung over her eyes. Her laptop lay half closed beside her, nearly buried beneath stack upon stack of wrinkled paper and innumerable pens and highlighters. Had Finn been awake as well, he might have snapped a picture and posted it to instagram with a cheeky caption and a handful emoji’s that would incite her sleep deprived wrath.

 

She told herself she would only rest her eyes for a moment before delving back into her homework, just to take the edge of the exhaustion that nipped relentlessly at her heels.

 

Minutes morphed into hours, six to be exact, which was more sleep than she had gotten in weeks. The moment she leaned back to rest her head against her pillows and allowed her heavy lids to droop shut, she was out like the proverbial light. Not even the looming test and the anxiety that accompanied it could keep her nap short. Sleep had grabbed her hand and yanked her hastily down a dark alley before either thought could catch up.

 

Small, snuffling snores harmonize with the vent beside her bed, coaxing the fat orange tabby snoozing on top of her desk to stretch and waddle slowly towards his person. She didn’t feel the dip in the mattress as he leapt up near her feat, navigating the maze of schoolwork with careful paws. She didn’t feel him plop down on her belly and start kneading her sweater either, though she did sigh contentedly at the newfound warmth that was provided her.

 

It really was a mark of how drained she was that she didn’t hear it at first, the gentle tap at her bedroom window some time later. The hum of the heating system and her own dreams drowned it out completely, the clink of tiny stones against glass.

 

The cat, however, DID, swiveling his great ginger head to glare at the closed window. A growl of irritation rumbled in his chest, claws hooking deeper into the material across his owners torso. Perhaps he knew who lingered in the driveway below. Some feline sixth sense that alerted him to the presence of his arch enemy. Kylo had only stepped on his tail ONCE but it suffice to say that Beebee never forgave or forgot.

 

It’s not until rock turns to flesh and sharp claws pierced tender skin that she rouses from her slumber, dazedly eying the hulking outline of a figured perched precariously atop the garage roof. With a yelp, Rey was quick to dislodge the furious cat from her person, wincing as Beebee continued to hiss and spit at the newcomer.

 

“ Oi! Cut it out.” she snapped, depositing the wild beast onto the duvet beside her where he continued to growl peevishly.

 

The silly animal had managed to fray a hole into her jumper, not that she could blame him. Kylo’s presence was enough to incite ruination from just about ANYONE. On the occasions he spoke , Rey had found herself clenching her jaw so tightly that it ached for hours and brought on a nasty headache to boot. That was AFTER they had settled their differences and entered into a somewhat unstable friendship.

 

With a groan, the girl heaved herself out of bed and stomped toward the window, yanking it open with far more force than was entirely necessary. He had the gall to disturb the only nap she would allow herself until after finals though, she had every right to grouse at him for it. Even more so for being the source behind the four pinprick claw marks in her skin.

 

“What do you want?” her voice was low and husky cracking in her ire as she blinked indignantly up at him through the curtains. He looked ridiculous and filled nearly all the available space outside her window. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms were braced against the side of the house. She might have laughed if she wasn’t so grumpy.

 

Kylo opened his mouth to reply when he appeared to lose his train of thought, staring at her oddly as if she had reached out and clocked him in the face.

 

It only takes her a millisecond to figure out what his issue is and the realization has fingernails digging deep into the white paint of her sill. She hadn’t taken into account the glitter of ice across the shingles, momentarily stunned by the brust of freezing cold winter air that raced into her room. Goosebumps had rippled across every inch of her skin, her nipples perfectly visible through her thin sweater.

 

Cue an audible sigh and a roll of hazel eyes that could dislodge the earth of its axis.

 

“Was there a reason you’re sitting on top of my room like a psycho or did you just want to stare at my tits?” She asked conversationally, slender arms come up to cross firmly over her chest.

 

Kylo had the grace to blush.

 

“Let's go for a drive” he was quick to clear his throat and jerk his head towards the black mustang just visible down the block.

 

Rey threw a disbelieving glance over her shoulder at the angry red numbers on her alarm clock across the room  “At 2:30 in the morning?!”

 

He simply stared at her as he always does. Attempting to school his face into an expression of indifference –– as if her rest was of little consequence for him. “Is that a yes or a no? I can’t sleep. Let’s drive up to the bluff.”

 

Rey let out a noise similar to that of her cat (who is still growling several feet away at the intruder) half tempted to slam her window shut on his fingers and hop back into the sanctity of her warm bed.  

 

He was looking at her though with those puppy eyes, his overlarge body wobbling precariously atop the garage as he awaited her answer. There’s something in his face that made her micro step backwards falter. Kylo’s tone might have been listless, but he could never mask his true feelings from his visage, especially not before her. He was upset about something. It reflected in the dark circles under his eyes and the raw, bitten skin of his lips. She wondered if he sat tearing them to shreds on the drive over here and if he’d gouged his knuckles into his eyelids until he bruised.

 

Rey sighed heavily once more and slumped across her room to her closet in defeat. Knowing Kylo, he would have the windows rolled down on this little road trip. No matter how brisk or what was falling from the sky, he had them crack at the very least. One would think they were broken if Kylo wasn’t such a tool about his damn car.

 

The tool in question was smiling at her in a way that made her treacherous heart skip a beat when she turned around to face him. Like he hadn’t quite expected her to agree to this nonsense and push him off the roof instead.

 

It was still a tempting idea, her gaze drifting longingly toward her mattress. Beebee had forgone his efforts to ward off the unwanted visitor, favoring rumpled sheets and unlimited space for him to stretch and laze instead.

 

_That sure hadn’t taken long..._

 

“By all means, make yourself comfortable.”

 

Kylo snickered lightly from his perch where he watched her like some great oversized owl.

 

“Don’t you start! You’re the reason he’s usurped my bed in the first place.” she called, chucking a dirty sock towards the window. It hit the sill and fell sadly to the floor, not even close to its mark.

 

Now he really WAS laughing at her.

 

Grumpy, with all articles of clothing in place, Rey stalked back towards the window to slam it shut once more. Kylo looked momentarily stricken by her actions until she jerked her thumb towards the door, indicating that she would be out front in a moment.

 

His paranoia was nearly as great as her was at times.

 

Two peas in one fucked up pod.

 

She’d asked him to help her study, amongst other things one night and the pair had dozed off sometime later. He’d fallen asleep beside her only to vanish with the gloomy gray dawn.

 

Her bed was cold, his clothes were gone and his car was nowhere in sight.

 

The panic she had felt was nearly devastating.

 

It was followed swiftly by humiliation when he had returned five minutes into her meltdown with coffee and a bag of McDonalds hash browns. He’d taken the one sided screaming match in stride though. Sitting stoically on her too small sofa as she swore at her for scaring her like that.

 

Rey had offered no context the moment she realized how foolish she looked and Kylo didn’t ask, choosing instead to wrap a hesitant arm around her shoulders when she slumped down beside him. He’d even pretended not to notice when she surreptitiously attempted to dry her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

 

They never spoke about it again, but he always took care to inform her when he would return.

 

Where Rey was a flash flood of loud emotion, Kylo was a choppy violent sea. He would froth and seethe until something around him broke (usually he himself under the burdens he carried) A call from his father would result in a fist through drywall. An unpleasant meeting with his therapist would mean arguments and brawls with just about anyone who looked at him wrong.

 

Whatever the reason his occasional outbursts, they result in the materialization of a first aid kit in her home. He limps back to her when he’s vulnerable, licking his wounds and allowing her to patch him up.

 

They never spoke about that again either.

 

Ask no questions, hear no lies.

 

They never talk about anything really, anything that could be perceived as dangerous or personal. He could babble on ‘til the cows came home about physics and she could read him to filth about engineering.

 

That and the occasional hard fuck and they’d found their “perfect” middle ground.

 

Kylo would always manage to slip up though. If he wasn’t navigating a sea of awkwardness in those moments, he was tooth achingly sweet. Neither of which Rey felt equipped to handle. Kindness was still a novelty, even with her dearest friends to pave the path for her. Pain was comfortable and cruelty to be expected. If she planned for the worst in every instance, she would never be caught off guard and only pleasantly surprised to find herself in the wrong. When he babied her though, Rey clammed up tighter than Fort Knox, however much she  desired his affections.

 

The first gust of wind that hits her when she opens the door is nearly enough to send her scampering right back to her bed. It was a mark of how much she actually gave a shit that she stamped down her discomfort and pressed onward. Not without a scowl firmly fixated on her face though, and certainly not without a few whispered curses.

 

Kylo was already on the ground when she rounded the corner of the house. He was smiling at her now ––  A REAL smile full of crooked teeth and sparkling eyes. That alone almost makes the repugnant weather worth it. ALMOST.

 

“Did you REALLY think I was going to climb out of my own fucking window?” she asked as they trekked down the street, her tone laced with mock-scorn. It’s rhetorical. He knew this and didn’t answer, choosing instead to bump his shoulder against hers –– an action that nearly sends her spiraling off the sidewalk.

 

He always insisted on staying just out of sight when he knew Finn and Poe were home, though for the life of her she cannot think why . They knew perfectly well that Kylo came and went and couldn’t care less. Not that they LIKED whatever arrangement the pair had with each other. Finn had leaned his shoulder against her door frame and asked if she was alright , and if she was sure whatever THIS is was what she wanted.

 

He was good like that and even better when he knew to back off and allowed her room to breathe and make her own decisions. The pair of them had been through enough over the years  that he trusted her judgement implicitly, though he might not approve take joy in it.

 

The moment she stumbled into his car, Rey reached out to dial the heat up to ten. The air that rushed to meet her is blessedly hot, which meant that his car had been running for awhile. Beside her Kylo was already rolling down the window, much to her dismay. There was frost clinging to the side-view mirrors for Christ Sake.

 

He took off seconds after her seatbelt clicked, the rumble of the engine rattling her bones as the sleepy suburban homes blurred around them.

 

Any residual tiredness that had clung to her was spirited away by the brisk wind. Leaning back in her seat she basked in the warmth from the vents and the contrasting breeze that whipped through the open window. It was nearly pleasant now that she could enjoy the crispness without fretting that her teeth might chatter out of her skull.

 

Beside her Kylo was fiddling with the sound system, flipping through the stations his phone provided. Heavy synths and an equally heavy bass line reverberate from the speakers and the massive subwoofer lodged in the trunk. The lazy, melancholic throb managed to perfectly fit the tone of their surroundings –– orange and yellow street lamps bleeding together along the highway they merge onto. All that was missing was the teen movie monologue that usually coexisted with such picturesque scenes.

 

Rey very nearly asked him if he’d whipped up a playlist just for tonight.

 

His expression prevented the quip from emerging.

 

“Sorry I woke you up…” Kylo finally mumbled “I didn’t think you’d be asleep. You’ve been up late recently… I should have texted.”

 

“No, no it's fine… are you okay?

 

“Me? Yeah I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” his tone doesn’t convince either of them –– especially not when punctuated with his knuckle popping grip on the steering wheel.

 

A gentle hand extended forward to atop his clenched fist, fingers slotting between the white knuckles as she rubbed soothing circles into his skin. Her question is a silent one. They’d transcended verbal conversation some months back, much to the annoyance of all of their friends. The moments he threatened to fly off the handle completely, Rey would swoop in and lace their fingers together and he would settle almost instantly. Maybe it was because he knew that touch was hard for her, that even something as simple as holding his hand required force. To reach out to him was a level of trust she offered to few and he reveled in it.

 

This time however, the tension in his body doesn’t drain. If anything he seemed to stiffen further, not quite cringing from the contact but not melting into it either. It plants a tiny seed of anxiety in her heart that began to flower in the blaring silence.

 

Rey twisted in her seat to look him full in the face, a crease marring her smooth brow as she frowned deeply.

 

“Listen, if you need to talk, I’m here.”

 

Kylo nodded quickly but remained silent, offering a tight smile as he took the next exist.

 

There were any number of things that could be troubling him that night and Rey could not begin to decode whatever cipher he was latently beaming at her.

 

Because they don’t fucking talk. Not when it counts.

 

They manipulate tidbits of information from each other when their guard is down. Soft and sad whispers of the scars left by time. There was never demand to elaborate in those moments, when shortly after they would be swept under the rug and never acknowledged again.

 

When it escalates to Kylo swooping through her window and whisking her off into the night though, Rey curiosity and concern outweigh her need to keep the peace between them.

 

“Please tell me what’s going on…”

 

He looked almost pained at the tone of her voice, smaller now and so heart-achingly gentle it prompts some sort of internal war within him.

 

Kylo struggled for what seemed like an eternity, jaw working furiously as they arrived to their destination. The view is truly breathtaking that night. Thousands upon thousands of lights spreading across the horizon, swathed in a thin sheet of crystalline fog. Far from the roar of traffic that roared like a gale of wind and the murmur of voices that hummed late into the night. It pales in comparison to the face of the moon, a bright white disk tossed into a black sea; bathing them as surely as the sun.

 

Rey had eyes for only the man beside her though.

 

He made a show of parking the car, adjusting the mirror, and all manner of nonsense to postpone the inevitable confrontation. They both knew he wouldn’t be able to worm his way out  of it. Not when her arms were crossed and her jaw was set.

 

“I’m moving this weekend. Out of state.” Kylo blurted in a rush, looking at her as though he was expecting a bomb to detonate right in front of him.

 

Rey could only blink in surprise, a deadpan _“ Oh. ”_ all she's able to muster.

 

She knew he hated it there. He’d rambled about leaving for as long as he had known him.  He never followed through for reasons that were beyond her. It’s not a surprise, and yet it is. She’d grown used to him (foolishly so)  and the thought of him anywhere but nearby was alarming.

 

That malicious pang of anxiety dared to rear its ugly head. She quickly buries it before it shows in her eyes; so deep she feels herself suffocating too. There was something wrong and he was leaving. Whatever the selfish voice in her head was telling her, Rey knew she’d done nothing that would warrant this sudden upheaval. And maybe, just MAYBE if she did , she could sort it out on her own later.

 

But honesty? It’s not like they were together. He didn’t owe her an explanation. If he wanted to pack up and get the hell outta dodge with or without saying goodbye, he was well within his right to do just that. Right?

 

Rey tried to convince herself of this through the clamor of emotions. Each of which demanded her immediate and undivided attention.

 

“I should have told you as soon as I found out. You’ve been so busy and stressed I didn’t want to add to it.”  If she hadn’t been so frustrated, it might have been a little endearing. Had ANYONE ever cared about her blood pressure like Kylo had? She didn’t think so. But that wasn’t the point, the point was this was the type of bomb she’d like to have been aware of before it was dropped. No matter how she tried to convince herself otherwise. He knew this and was looking at her like the guilty dogs on youtube after they’d wiped out an entire bag of treats.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that right?” Rey said once she found her voice, taking his hand in her own and squeezing it tightly.

 

Kylo let out a nervous laugh in response and gripped her tight in return “Yeah I think I knew that.”

 

The following silence is an awkward one, the pair equally vulnerable and seemingly waiting for the other to attack. Barbed comments and light heckling were their specialty in those few  and far between moments things got TOO real. Slip in a joke or crack a smile to lighten the tension. This was not one of those times.

 

“I can come visit you right?” She hated how small her voice sounded and wanted to take it back the instant she said it. Doubly so when Kylo’s aloof demeanor thawed like butter in the sun.

 

_No, no, no. Keep your pity, I don’t want it. I don’t want it._

 

He pulled her into his lap –– which is no small feat as gangly limbs bend and twist at odd angles so that she might fit. It draws a squawk from her and she instantly starts to wriggle. A rogue elbow nearly blackens his eye in the process but they eventually settle. Her knees flank his thighs and they sit nose to nose. Her skin prickles uncomfortably for a moment, until her body seems to recognize who she was sprawled across.

 

Their arrangement was not without difficulty, but it was certainly more than Rey had ever expected for herself. It was almost weird how familiar they had become after being at each other's throats for so long.

 

She’d nearly socked Finn right in the mouth the first time he had grabbed her hand without warning or permission. To lounge across someone without recoiling, without feeling like her very  flesh was on fire was groundbreaking.

 

He was special and her very atoms knew it.

 

“I’d like that a lot.” He said, nuzzling the side of her face his the tip of his nose.

 

“Oh, good. That’s settled then...” she might have said more, might have changed the subject again when Kylo’s lips met hers.

 

_Good, cool. No more talking..._

 

It was slow and sweet and all encompassing, like he was savoring every millisecond they were pressed together. He very well could be. Rey had only recently succumbed to his wish to kiss her. It had been too personal before, no matter how much she wanted it. She’d shied away from his mouth every time it drew near in the heat of the moment until the day she couldn’t preserve those sky high walls she’d built any longer. Strange as it felt and nervous at it had made her feel at first, they hadn’t rushed into it. With practice and patience, she found herself insatiable.

 

As her fingers weave through his hair, his hands find their way to her hips, squeezing and  kneading every inch of her he can reach. His tongue traces the seam of her mouth, begging for for access as he groans against her. Rey parted her lips, meeting his tongue halfway with equal enthusiasm.

 

It was as if the previous hour had never occurred and they had simply appeared atop the hill for this reason alone. All of her fears and insecurities borne of their previous conversation was placed on the back burner as she immersed herself in him.

 

He tastes vaguely of nicotine gum and stale beer, which ought to be off putting if she wasn’t so fucking enraptured.

 

Of course the moment fall in perfect sync her lower back hit the car horn. The noise is so jarring and loud that Rey let out a tiny shriek as they sprang apart. Kylo was quick to throw himself backwards in the seat she she might scoot up and away from the steering wheel.  She nearly smothers herself against his chest then, her nose flattening against the groove between his pecs. Her laughter is almost instantaneous, even as her heart races frantically in her chest.

 

“Should we move to the backseat?” A terrible idea but an idea nonetheless. The last time they’d tried that had been catastrophic and ended in several unsexy bruises. He’s already shaking his head, eyes gazing dubiously out the foggy windshield, a half smile framing his lips.

 

“Hold on, I have an idea... You might not like it though.” Before Rey can ask exactly what his  idea is, Kylo opened the door and clambered out. She scrambled to wrap her legs more firmly around his waist before he was on his feet, slammed the door shut behind him.

 

Rey was almost winded when he dumped her on top of the shining black hood. She had only a heartbeat to fix him with a resentful glare before his mouth was on her again. He cupped her pink cheeks, thumbs caressing the delicate freckled skin as he swooped in for another kiss.

 

The engine had heated the metal up nicely during their journey, an interesting juxtaposition to the bitter cold that bit at her skin. She barely noticed either as Kylo pressed her flat to her back. His kiss was hungrier now, more incessant and punctuated with the scrape of sharp teeth. Rey returned it with vigor, squirming as his fingers fell from her face to toy with the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

 

They were quick to be yanked down to her knees and replaced by massive gloved hands. His palms rubbed soothingly up and down her legs, worn leather staving off the goosebumps that rippled across them. Rey propped herself up on her elbows when Kylo began to slither down her body. He left damp, open mouthed kisses in his wake as he knelt before her. It wasn’t fair that he could be prostrate and still be so massive and imposing on his knees.

 

Her entire body quaked as those plush lips dragged across the inside of each thigh, the scruff of his five o’clock shadow made her breath catch in her throat. His breath ghosted hot across her cunt, close enough that he need only stick out his tongue to meet her dripping center. He seemed determined to tease her though and satisfied himself with kissing everywhere BUT where she needed him most.

 

“Kylo for the love of God…” Rey hissed, bucking her hips towards his face. He moved away before contact was made, a cheshire cat grin on his face at her frustration. He was in the process of sucking a massive hickey against a spot that made her entire leg shake uncontrollably. Not once did he break eye contact with her, laving and pulling at the tender skin.

 

She was embarrassingly wet now, soft pink folds throbbing and begging him for more. With her thighs spread so widely  to accommodate his massive shoulders, the only friction to ease her suffering would come from him –– and he seems entirely unhurried.

 

“Say please .”

 

“Fuck you.” The groused lightly, punctuating the curse with an  incessant thrust of her hips. He wouldn’t let up until she was more compliant, but it was always fun to see how far he would go before he snapped and devoured her.

 

“Only if you say please!”

 

“ You’re the one that practically kidnapped me tonight when you very well could have done this in my nice warm bedroom.” Rey ground out, surreptitiously attempting to scoot her ass just a little further down the car towards him without attracting attention. His big arms halted her movement instantly, a vice-like grip freezing her hips and thighs until she was well and truly stuck.

 

“Variety is the spice of life.”

 

If she didn’t want to come so badly, Rey would have pried her leg free and kicked him.

 

After what felt like years, he finally indulged her. Rey had to hold her breath to keep the keening whine that spilled from her lips from echoing through the night. It would have been a real shame to have some poor sod still awake at that hour call the cops on them (sorry officer, my not-quite-boyfriend is saying goodbye to me in the only way he knows how!)

 

He knew every inch of her by now better than anyone by now. He was the first to touch her, the first she would allow the privilege. She’d tried before, with others. Even light kissing set her on edge in a feeling that bordered on disgust no matter how much she desired them. Kylo had taken his time, never rushing her, always attentive to every reaction both verbal and physical.

 

He knew the exact clockwise motions to use on her clit. He knew just where to crook his long, thick fingers inside of her until they brushed deliciously against ther g-spot. He knew how much suction to use and where to kiss and nip and bite to make her whole body tremble and bow. It took an agonizing amount of time to get to the level they were at, but she thanked each and every star that watched over them now that they got there.

 

She was wriggling nonstop against the steel, clenching around nothing and attempting to arch her back to feel more of him. Rey reached out to run her fingers through his hair, earning a purr of contentment from him that further incited his efforts as his lips seal fully around her clit. He started off slow, testing her almost. Light little sucks punctuated by the tip of his tongue tracing under the hood of her clit.

 

Kylo’s movements waxed and waned, as does the heat that surges through through her veins. The hands at her hips that had relaxed for a short while were firm once more –– refusing her any leeway now that he had found his perfect rhythm. His tongue trailed down from her clit to part flushed lips and in doing so, let out such an obscene slurp that Rey very nearly clapped him around the ears with her thighs.

 

It was so much , every single time and Rey found she was never bored of it; in ways both good and bad. Her skin still smoldered at every touch, but it was a burn she grew to desire. There was no underlying fear in the cradle of his arms. Rey felt starved for him and what he offered. What he alone could give her. The thought of anyone else laying hands on her now was preposterous. She had been ruined for everyone and then pieced back together by the universe for him alone. Perhaps she had always been made for him...

 

“Fuck!” Rey whined low in her throat, fingers carding his dark hair as his tongue flicks from her slit up to her clit and back down again. “Please, Kylo, please , more.”

 

She could feel him smile against her cunt, lips quirking upward as he slid his tongue deep inside of her. Wonderful, of course. What she wanted more than anything are his fingers curling and uncurling inside of her. Stretching her out and filling her to the brim. Rey throbbed at the very thought.

 

“Good girl…” he mumbled as he pulled away from her sex, brushing back dark hair that had fallen in his eyes during his good work “You’re so fucking good for me…”

 

When Kylo finally pulled away, a gloved hand was dragged across his obscenely wet mouth. The heat in his eyes made her clench again, another wave of slick spilling from her cunt, trickling down to paint the hood of his car. His teeth dug into his glove, yanking it off and flinging it somewhere behind him before setting down once more.

 

With her lower lip tucked hard between her teeth, Rey regarded him avidly as Kylo’s newly bared flesh makes a beeline for her pussy.

 

Blessedly he does not toy with her this time and slides his two of his fingers home.

 

The sigh of relief she expelled was almost lost in the breeze swept across the city, her back arching up off the car and her eyes rolling back in her head.

 

 _Finally_ .

 

“ Christ , you’re so fucking wet. . .” Kylo’s voice was strained as he begins to pump in and out of her, resting his cheek against the side of her bent knee as he watched his ministrations. A bright pink flush mantled her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze. She was utterly open and exposed and open to him, the pearlescent light of the moon leaving nothing of her hidden.

 

He stopped every few thrusts to drag her slick up across her cunt, ensuring every inch of her was completely drenched. It didn’t take long for it to matte down her pubic hair and glisten across her thighs. The less than gentle nip of winter heightened all of her senses, half burning and half frozen.

 

“Fuck, harder!”

 

Rey’s hips rocked with every steady thrust, panting so hard that a soft halo of mist encompasses her face with each breath. His fingers curl upward as he searched from the spot that would make nebula explode before her eyes. He found it with ease, having mapped and memorized every part that would bring her pleasure. As he rubs the tips of his fingers against it, high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Instantly her hand was clamped over her mouth. It was followed by a sharp look of warning is shot down the length of her body, which Kylo chose to ignore.

 

If anything that look had made him all the more adamant at making her scream for him. Slick digits all but jackhammer into her, tongue lashing across her swollen clit. Rey twitched and clenched with each thrust, pressure building deep in her abdomen. It almost hurt how good it felt. Every muscle in her body was wound tight as a springboard, awaiting Kylo’s clever fingers to tip her over the edge.

 

Her thighs jerked around his shoulders, trying desperately to close, to curl in on herself as she climbed higher and higher.

 

“Ohhh, right there! Right there!” She raked her short nails across his scalp, drawing her knees up towards her chest. Rey could see him pressing his hips against the hood of the car, a weak attempt at staving off his own desire in favor of sating hers. His dark eyes were nearly glossed over with lust, half covered by disheveled hair as he stared up at her.

 

With his free hand, Kylo reached out to lace their fingers together, allowing Rey to cling to him. She could wear she heard a few of his knuckles crack under her tight grip. If it bothers him though, nothing in his expression or his body language suggested it. If anything, his efforts  double.

 

“Are you gonna come for me, Rey?”

 

Rey nodded her head frantically, hips bucking madly, riding his hand. Kylo’s breath hot against her sex as he slurped at her like she were the last thing he would ever taste. He didn’t let her catch her breath, nor did he slow his aggressive pace. She was absolutely throbbing in time with his mouth and fingers. She was so fucking close she could almost taste it.

 

“Tell me, sweetheart…”

 

She whined almost pitifully, too far gone to articulate anymore. When he began to slow, though, she realized he wasn’t going to give her a choice.

 

“Please, I’m gonna come, please let me come!”

 

How many decibels had her voice raised? Surely enough to attract attention now.

 

“That’s my girl… Come for me.” Her over-sensitive cunt pulses and clenches tighter –– almost seizing as Kylo focuses all of the pressure he can muster and she can handle on her g-spot. Rey felt she might just die from the intensity. The moment he stopped talking his lips were wrapped tight around her little clit once more, suckling hard in time with each thrust. If this was how she was to go? She’d skip right through those pearly gates.

 

With one final, powerful jolt, Rey exploded.

 

Her vision went white and the rush of the breeze was replaced by a tinny ringing in her ears. Her cunt pulsed so violently Rey almost feared she would turn inside out with the sheer force of it. Kylo worked her through it beautifully, laving at her aching bud as he curled and uncurled his fingers. At some point her teeth had sunk deep into the flesh of her wrist. Likely in an attempt to stifle the noise she was sure to have made, which might or might not have  worked.

 

Okay fine, their little excursion HAD been worth it.

 

“Oh… My god…” It’s all Rey can manage, sprawled bonelessly like a rag doll. She’s still trembling like a newborn foal. Kylo’s looking up at her with that soft expression again, this time laced with more than a little wonder.

 

He looked at her like she was a little piece of the sky that had fallen to earth just for him. It makes her insides flutter all over again as he slowly crawls up her body.

 

Kylo was kind enough to tug her pajama pants up with him, settling them around her hips once more. The cold was coming back a vengeance. Without her arousal as a distraction, it was much  harder to ignore.

 

“Do you want to come with me?” Kylo pouted up at her, a damp cheek resting against her lower belly.

 

“I... just did…” And there was that goofy smile again and his soft laugh that echoed around the bluff. Rey carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him tighter against her. A weak attempt  at a hug (she had yet to return to her body)

 

“You know what I mean”

 

“I do… I hope your new place has a big enough closet.” Rey was too delirious to know exactly what she was saying. She was too blissed out to care about the implications. Let her worry about that in the morning. Right now she was content to cling to the domestic fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> My therapist and I had a nice lil chat about my touch aversion last week –– which is something I've strongly believed for the last couple of years Rey deals with too (u can't change my mind) and how, when you find someone you really truly love and are meant to be with, it becomes more manageable. I haven't quite reached the stage where that seems plausible for me, but for Rey and Kylo? Heck ye. I really wanted to explore a little bit of that here.
> 
> Plus there can never be enough fics of Kylo going down on Rey w/ his perfect pussy eating lips okay. I might turn this into a multi-chapter Thing (or a lil smut mini series) depending on my inspiration level bUT WE'LL SEE. I haven't written REAL smut in a long ass time and I think I'd like to practice more. If you want the mini series lemme know and idk send me kinks or prompts.
> 
> Comments and kudos are fantastic! + y'all can hmu on tumblr via bluuurey too. Les be frans~


End file.
